


Fly Away

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Gen, Hurt, POV Second Person, or at least a hopeful one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pound it!" The akuma is defeated. They transform back into a normal person. Ladybug and Chat Noir run away before their miraculous run out. The day has been saved!<br/>But what happens to the akuma now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> So I was wondering what happens to the akumas when they return to normal. How does everyone react? What if they're exposed in a really public place, like Jalil? And what happens to the person when they find out they were an akuma but can't remember it?  
> This is my attempt to answer those questions. This story turned out a bit darker than the show but, I think, a bit more realistic.  
> If you'd like a song to listen to while reading this fic, I'd suggest [Control by Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q).

_Fly away my little akuma and evilize them!_

* * *

 This is by far, the worst day of school you’ve ever had. Nothing seemed to go right. Chloe was particularly mean, you forgot your homework, there was a test you didn’t study for and your best friend was out. And then you tripped on Sabrina’s bag and spilled your lunch on Chloe. You didn’t stick around for the aftermath but you heard screaming.

You hide on the other side of school and slump against the wall until you are on the ground. Why couldn’t something go right for once? Why did you have to be such a loser? Chloe is going to make you pay for that accident when you go back and you know it.

A little black and purple butterfly flutters towards you. You’ve never seen one of that color before but you’re so upset, you can’t bring yourself to care. You look away and as soon as you do, you suddenly feel worse. You are angrier than you’ve ever been. Terrified for what’s to come. Sad that nothing is going right. You feel like you’re swimming in your emotions, like they’re going to drown you if nothing is done.

“Hello, my latest akuma,” you hear in your ears but there is no one around you, “I am Hawk Moth. I can fix this dreary day of yours. But I need something in return. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous and everything will be solved.”

“Yes,” you say. And your vision goes black.

* * *

When you wake up, you are on the ground, blocks away.

“Pound it!” you hear. You turn your head and see Ladybug and Chat Noir standing there, smiling. You are confused as you survey the area. There are police officers all around and camera crews. Reporters with microphones stand on the edge of the scene, cautious for their own safety but still interested in getting a report. It doesn’t take you long to figure out what had happened.

You were the monster.

You don’t remember how you got here. You feel like panicking. No one is going to help you now. You get to your feet and run out of the area as fast as you can. Ladybug and Chat Noir are already gone anyway. You hear camera shutters clicking as you go but no one seems to follow you. You don’t stop until you are home again.

Your parents welcome you in, holding you close. Technically, school is still going on but they don’t send you back. Your mom makes your favorite meal that night and they ask why you had been so upset. They don’t let you watch the news.

You lie. Of course you do. You had a bad day at school and then you became a monster. Of course you don’t want to talk about it.

You go to bed early that night. You feel unusually tired, but you figure it was because you battled Ladybug and Chat Noir earlier that day. You are asleep before you even realize it.

* * *

  _“Cataclysm!” A heavy weight collapses on top of you but with your increased strength, you easily push it off. Instead of feeling hurt, you feel angry. He has done this to you. You will make him pay for it. But before you can even go after him, something strikes you. You turn and see her, swinging her yoyo, looking at you angrily._

_“Her earrings,” you hear Hawk Moth’s voice demand, “Take them!”_

_You run towards her, ready to rip her ears off is you have to._

You wake up in the middle of the night. You don’t know why. Your heart is racing and you’re covered in sweat. You’re shaking. You don’t remember your dream.

* * *

 Your parents let you take the next day off too. When you tell them you barely slept and still feel tired, they take pity on you. They both head off to work and you’re immediately on your phone, going to the Ladyblog. Alya has updated it with videos from the last fight. You watch the monster that is you.

It’s sort of surreal, knowing that although you can’t remember it, that was you. There’s a moment where you almost killed Chat Noir and only a last minute maneuver saved his life. Alya also included news articles and official news reports. There are several videos documenting your run from the site to your house. No one said your name but everyone will know it was you.

You don’t know what they’ll say at school and you’re terrified to find out.

* * *

 You go back the next day and the reaction is better than you expected. At least they’re not teasing you about being a monster. Chloe blamed you personally for some of the damage but Marinette pointed out that Ladybug fixed all the damage and there was nothing permanently done. You don’t say anything to either of them.

Other than Chloe, everyone seems to just ignore you. They give you weird glances in the hallway, but a lot of people in the school have become akumas and they’ve all suffered the same looks.  Nathanaël gives you a sad smile but he understands at least.

As you’re walking down the hallway, you feel someone’s hands on your back and then a shove. You fall to the ground, barely able to catch yourself as you go down. You hear laughter and you’re not surprised to see Kim, Chloe and Sabrina pass you by.

“Leave them alone,” you hear Marinette say from a distance.

“Are you okay?” You look up and you realize that Adrien is holding his hand out to you. Your heartbeat stops. If Chloe is watching this, she will make your life hell. She doesn’t tolerate people being near Adrien, with Nino being the sole exception.

“I’m fine,” you say and get to your feet without his help, “Thanks.” You rush past him. You know it’s rude but he doesn’t understand. He’s never been bullied and he’s never been an akuma either.

You rush into your classroom and sit down, eager to melt into the floor. You just want to fly away from here and never have to deal with this. You didn’t ask to be made into a monster! You were manipulated! And no one seems to care!

“Hey,” Marinette says. You look up as she walks towards you. “Chloe’s being a jerk. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you say but you’re really not sure if you are.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” she continues, “do you want to talk about it?” You shake your head.

“Okay. I just wanted to tell you something. There’s a support group for the people who became akumas. I know Alix and her brother go to it. Alya’s got the information on her blog. You know about the Ladyblog, right?”

You nod. There isn’t a person in Paris who doesn’t know about the Ladyblog.

“Okay. Do you think you’ll go? It might help.”

“I don’t know,” you say.

“Then take your time. I know this can’t be easy for you.” Marinette is such a sweet person. She seems to understand so well, even if she’s never been an akuma herself.

The teacher walks into the room and Marinette goes back to her seat. It’s hard to concentrate during class, knowing about how many people are staring at you. You can see their quick glances, can feel their eyes on you. Are thinking about what you’ve done? The monster you had become. You try not to think about it. But you can still hear the camera shutters, the police sirens, the sound of people shouting. You want to be anywhere but here.

The teacher calls your name. “No daydreaming in my class!”

“They were turned into an akuma the other day,” someone volunteers and everyone stares at you. You turn bright red, absolutely humiliated.

“I see. Do you want to go to the school counselor?” Her voice softens in sympathy.

“No, ma’am,” you say, desperate to get the attention off yourself.

“Very well.” She continues on with the lecture and you really want to disappear now. This day is starting to trump the other for worst day ever.

* * *

 You have to run home again. There are cameras, reporters who want to interview you about the incident. With all their heavy equipment, they don’t even try to follow you. They snag some pictures of Adrien instead, probably to sell to a tabloid. You can’t find it in yourself to care.

Your father asks how your day at school was. You lie. You say it was fine and nothing bad happened. He seems content with that. Good.

You go to your room and close the door. You don’t want to be disturbed. It all sucks! Something outside of our control has ruined your life! You just want to fly away and never be seen again.

And you don’t know what to do. There’s no one who can help you with this. No one who’s been through it before.

But then you remember that someone has been through it before.

You end up on Alya’s blog again and notice a sidebar you hadn’t seen before. You click on it and there’s a list of resources for akuma victims. The group Marinette mentioned is there and they’re meeting tonight.

* * *

 You don’t tell your parents this is where you’re headed but they rarely ask where you go anyway. They assume you’re going to your friend’s house. Now that you think about it, they’ve been suspiciously quiet the past few days but you figure it’s because they’re sick. You hope that’s the reason, anyway.

This group meeting is at the _collège_ , in one of the classrooms. Not any one you go to so it’s a little trickier to find but you manage to make it on time.

You immediately recognize Alix and Nathanaël. Alix is sitting next to a man who looks like he could be her brother. You also notice that Sabrina’a father is here. But most of the people you don’t recognize, including the person leading the group. He smiles at you when you come in.

“It looks as though we have a new member,” he says warmly, “Would you tell us your name?”

Everyone already knows it. They must have seen the news. But you smile. Somehow, this feels right. Finally, this is someone who can understand. “My name is-”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first Miraculous story. If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos. Thank you! :)


End file.
